


A little less fight and a little more spark

by swallowthewhale



Series: Killervibe Week [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: 1950s AU in which Vibe goes up against a new enemy, Killer FrostKillervibe Week 2017: AU





	A little less fight and a little more spark

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I saw a post that said "come on snake, let's rattle is 50s slang that has two meanings: asking someone to dance and challenging someone to a fight." Thanks to @killervibedaily for hosting Killervibe Week, it has been awesome and so much fun to participate in! 
> 
> Title from "A Little Less Conversation" by Elvis

[ _"I can’t help who I’m attracted to, even if it is the sexy, intense, deadly ones."_ ](http://swallowthewhale.tumblr.com/post/160779128413/dailycisco-i-dont-wanna-fight-you-either-i)

 

Vibe sorts through the frequencies so that the Elvis thrumming in the club isn’t as mind-numbing. He comes here pretty frequently to dance, but tonight he’s here on the job, looking for a rogue meta. Later, he can be a little annoyed that his top-of-the-line, cutting edge computer programs didn’t pick anything up and he’d had to hear about the new meta on the police scanner, of all things. An ice meta, they’d called her. She’d frozen some poor guy solid in the park last night and Vibe had dreamt about her, here tonight, turning the dance floor of his favorite club into an ice skating rink. Well, hopefully he can stop things before they get that far. Too bad Kid Flash is out of town tonight. Vibe could use the help. He really wants to make it home in time to watch the new  _ I Love Lucy _ .

He spots her quickly, her white-blond hair practically glows in the dim light, and if that wasn’t enough to give her away, she turns electric blue eyes on him as he approaches.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Her voice is discordant, like two voices out of harmony.

“Can’t have you going around killing people willy-nilly.” Vibe keeps his hands loose by his sides. No need to freak her out when he might be able to talk her down.

She raises an eyebrow. “Who says I was planning on killing anyone, Vibe-boy?”

Vibe barks out a laugh. “Maybe the guy you stuck in a giant ice cube last night?"

She tilts her head. “I don’t suppose you’d believe me if I said he had it coming?”

He sighs. “That’s what they all say.”

They’re standing five feet from each other, and Vibe has unconsciously pushed all the sound away from them in a bubble so that they can hear each other. He feels like they’re standing toe to toe, in an empty room, but suddenly a drunk girl stumbles into the meta, who turns glowing eyes on her.

“Hey, Frosty,” Vibe shouts when the sound comes rushing back in. “Let’s settle this outside.” He gently pushes the girl back towards her friends with a soft boom.

Frost sighs, tosses back the rest of a drink Vibe hadn’t even seen, and turns on her heel. He follows her out.

The alleyway is filled with mist when he gets outside. He blasts it away to reveal Frost at the end of the street, silhouetted by the streetlamps.

“Come on snake,” Vibe says, grinning. “Let’s rattle.” He’s been wanting to use that one for a while. And, well, he wouldn’t mind dancing with her instead.

She probably rolls her eyes, but Vibe is already through a breach, popping up ten feet closer and shattering the shards of ice she hurls at him. He manages to sneak up behind her and yanks her with him through Earth 21 - man, someone’s going to be confused when they get to work in the morning to find their office covered in ice - and back to Earth 1. They tumble out of the breach and Frost looks around with wide eyes at the looming pine trees and the dusting of snow.

“Where are we?” She sounds a little annoyed but mostly confused.

Vibe hauls himself back to his feet. “You did know that I can travel through interdimensional breaches to other universes, right?”

Frost tugs her fuzzy wool-lined coat tighter around her as she stands. “You didn’t answer my question,” she says dryly.

“Oh.” Vibe glances around. “Mt. Rainier, around 5500 in altitude, I’d say.”

Ice shimmers around Frost’s hands. “Take me back,” Frost demands, voice significantly cooler than before. “Now.”

Vibe shrugs a little. “I’d be happy to. As long as you stop attacking people.”

Frost sighs and rolls her head back. “I told you, I haven’t attacked anyone.”

“The dead guy begs to differ!” Vibe practically shouts, gesturing as if the dead man himself is lying next to him.

“He was trying to kidnap a girl!” Frost snaps back, hands flexing at her sides. She takes a deep breath. “I may have lost control a little.”

“Oh,” Vibe says, staring open-mouthed. That was anti-climatic.

“Can you take me home now?” She asks, glancing at her watch. “ _ I Love Lucy _ is on in fifteen minutes, and I’d really like to shower.”

Vibe holds his hand out, palm up, for her to shake. “I’m Cisco.”

Frost takes it gingerly, but doesn’t shake it. It’s not as awkward as it should be. “Caitlin.”

Vibe pulls his goggles off. “Caitlin.” He grins. “I have a feeling we’re going to be good friends.”


End file.
